


Od rána do večera

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Kostra se nejprve ani nebránil, na to byl příliš zaskočen jednáním mladšího muže. Jen co se vrátili ze slavnostní večeře, Jim ho povalil na postel a držel jej pod sebou.

 

"Sakra, Jime, přeskočilo ti?!" vyštěknul na něj. Hlavou mu vířily myšlenky na to, proč to Jim udělal, zas tak moc toho ani jeden z nich nevypil, ani se nikterak nepohádali, vlastně se během večera docela bavil.

 

"Vůbec ne, Kostro," zazubil se Kirk, v očích mu zajiskřilo způsobem, který ležícího muže znepokojil ještě víc. Vzápětí se Jimova tvář přiblížila k té jeho, uvědomoval si vůni svého přítele, jeho váhu, dotýkali se téměř celou plochou jejich těl, dokud se mladší muž nenadzvednul a nesjel jednou ze svých dlaní níže, až ke Kostrovu boku.

 

"Jime, co to děláš?" nemohl pochopit doktor, co to jeho přítele popadlo. V jednom kuse se točil kolem ženských a teď tohle?!

 

"To, co chci už dlouho," vydechl Kirk a se zářícíma očima políbil staršího muže.

 

Kostra zůstal netečný, jen zíral před sebe, jako by nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se právě děje. Zbytek těla však na Kirkovu přítomnost reagoval, možná více, než by si Kostra přál, protože Jimovou tváří se rozlil samolibý úsměv, když přesunul svou ruku z doktor boku kousek stranou a pod prsty ucítil, že McCoyovi jeho přítomnost zrovna nepříjemná není.

 

"Hmm, ty ale nejseš tak docela proti, viď, Kostro?" šklebil se Jim a kochal se tím, jak doktor bojuje sám se sebou.

 

Svíral jeho ramena, v očích vepsaná nevíra a vzdor začali ochabovat s každým dalším dotekem, který Jim svému příteli věnoval. Kostra vytrvale hledal v Jimově výrazu náznak hry, žertíku, jenže ta ruka v jeho slabinách… Polknul. Jim ho laskal, přiváděl k větší tvrdosti, pohledem těkal mezi jeho rty a očima.

 

"Nesnáším tě," zavrčel, než si přitáhl Jima k polibku, než sevřel jeho ramena ještě silněji a než se vyklenul proti jeho tělu. Vnímal, jak se Jim nadále usmívá, což ho neuvěřitelně štvalo, musel s tím něco udělat.

 

Spustil ruce, pod prsty cítil příjemnou látku kadetské uniformy, sjel až na Jimův zadek, pak dopředu, kde rozepnul knoflík i zip, a kalhoty stáhnul.

 

"Nedočkavý?" zamumlal Jim do polibku.

 

"Mlč," lapil jeho rty nanovo McCoy, a přestože byl pod Kirkem, hravě převzal nad polibkem iniciativu, vniknul jazykem do Jimových úst, setkal se s tím jeho a nadzvedl boky, když se i Jimovi povedlo mu rozepnout kalhoty.

 

Jim měl pravdu, byl nedočkavý, Kirk se před ním producíroval polonahý dennodenně a on se neodvážil nic udělat, neměl odvahu… a teď neměl trpělivost. Pod Jimovou dlaní byl už úplně tvrdý, odstrčil ji a místo toho si k rozkroku přitáhl ten Jimův, cítil jeho erekci proti své a zasténal svému příteli do úst, prsty vniknul do vlasů.

 

Jim nadšeně opětoval jeho polibek, kupodivu mu nevadilo, že nad ním neměl kontrolu, Kostra slyšel, jak se jeho dech stává namáhavějším, v druhé dlani mu stiskl zadek, nutil jej, aby se o sebe otírali rychleji, potřeboval to… potřeboval to moc.

 

Jim na tom nemohl být o nic lépe, když náhle jejich polibek přerušil, oběma jim stáhnul i spodní prádlo a vzal je do dlaně.

 

"Jime!" zasténal Kostra, mladší muž jej laskal, dráždil, nutil sténat ještě hlasitěji, bylo mu horko, na tváři cítil Jimův dech. Kirk se opřel čelem o jeho spánek, funěl, Kostra znovu přesunul svůj dotek na jeho rameno, svíral je jako ve svěráku, musel mít nějakou oporu…

 

Pořád částečně nevěřil, že se tohle děje, že leží s Jimem v posteli, zvláště v téhle situaci, ale slyšel Jimovy vzdechy, držel se ho, v jednu chvíli se díval dolů, jak Jimova ruka kmitá po jejich erekcích, v druhou zavřel oči ve víru slasti a potřeby, tisknul se Jimovi, srdce mu bilo jako na poplach a dechu se nedostávalo.

 

"Kostro…" zašeptal Jim. "Kostro," zopakoval tiše, když se prohnul v zádech, když se jeho sperma octlo mezi nimi, když doktora zasáhla vlna slasti, svaly se stály a všechno napětí z něj nevytrysklo ven v podobě bílé tekutiny, jež se smísila s tou Jimovou.

 

McCoy hlasitě oddechoval, Jim se otřel o jeho tvář, načež se opřel o rameno staršího muže, stejně už se na něm ležérně rozvaloval, jednu ruku zkroucenou za sebou, druhou Kostru objímal kolem pasu. Doktorovy paže spočívaly na Kirkových zádech ve znamení, že mu Jimova váha až tak moc nevadí.

 

"Jime, na rovinu, jsem úlet nebo co vlastně jsem?" položil Kostra otázku, na kterou prostě potřeboval znát odpověď dřív, než do hry vloží city. Jim pro něj znamenal hodně, ale to ještě nedokazovalo, že byl ochoten do vztahu investovat více, než by mohl dostat zpět.

 

"Jsi neskutečně sexy kus doktora, s kterým chci šukat od rána do večera," zamumlal Kirk do Kostrova hrudníku.

 

Z Kostry tím chtě nechtě vyrazil pobavené zafunění. Možná by to bral tak, že je pro Jima dobrý jenom k sexu, ale to by ho Jim nejspíše nestisknul pevněji v objetí a vzápětí mu nevěnoval ten nejnevinnější pohled na světě. Modré oči zářily zájmem, přátelstvím a nezaměnitelnými city, jež Kostrovo nitro definitivně uklidnilo.

 

"Také bych s tebou rád souložil od rána do večera," cukly doktorovi koutky a regulérně se usmál, jakmile se Jim opět začal zubit, a aby se na sebe neculili jako dva pitomci, přitáhl si ho k polibku.

 

Když se mu pak Jim pokoušel sundat svrchní část uniformy, Kostrov došlo, že si nad sebou zřejmě podepsal ortel.

Od rána do večera…


End file.
